


first date

by WirSindOkay



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WirSindOkay/pseuds/WirSindOkay
Summary: 教授兔X学生龙，龙在咖啡馆被兔搭讪的故事
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 5





	1. first date

**Author's Note:**

> 看了 lofter上 的图之后脑补的产物，只是根据图脑补的，设定跟剧里有点出入..
> 
> 图地址：https://fromlakegenevatothefinlandstation.lofter.com/post/1f1f9bdf_1c710d6cb

进入秋季的周三上午，万丈龙我满肚子怨念地顶着秋日的风穿过几乎整个校园，走向理科教学楼所在的区域。

两个月前，他收到了新学期的选课通知，上面明确的显示这学期的必修课程里有一门是生物学相关，天知道他一个体育系、从来没真正学会多少理科知识的人要怎样搞得懂生物学的课程，只是看着那些课程的名字，他就已经头大了，这门课基本就直接预约挂科了，他想。在一列生物学备选课程里他最终选了门人体解剖学，至于原因，没有原因。

事实证明，这门课他只去上过一次，并几乎全程发呆加睡觉熬到下课。本来准备一直逃到期末，但教授通知这周的课要讲之后实验的内容，要求所有人必须到，并拿期末成绩对大家进行威胁，他只好不耐烦地再次来上这门课。

桐生战兔提前10分钟下了课，拿上教案下楼，像这学期度过的几乎每个周三一样，在回办公室或实验室的路上顺便买杯咖啡，这个时间的咖啡馆人并不多，点完单等咖啡的时间里，他无聊地盯着店里的玻璃门发呆。

很快门被从外面拉开，最先进入桐生战兔的视野的是来人穿着的黑色破洞牛仔裤以及腰间的黑红格子衫。他的视线随着对方走近不断上移，掠过黑白配色的棒球服和他透着不耐烦的侧脸，最后停在他头顶的炸虾辫上，几缕棕色的发尾不听话地翘着，挺可爱的，他想。

“不好意思，今天早餐供应的面包卖完了，还要等大概半个小时才会有。”

“那只要咖啡好了。”万丈龙我点完单，无奈地叹了口气，看来他要饥肠辘辘地熬过接下来的2个小时了，本来听课就很痛苦了，这下更难熬了。

看着他等咖啡期间抱着胳膊发呆的样子，桐生战兔觉得他像只大型犬，如果有耳朵的话，现在一定是耷拉下来，一副沮丧地样子，这样想着突然很想摸一把他头顶的辫子和翘起的发尾。他大概会炸毛的吧，一脸生气看过来的样子应该挺可爱的。

心里吐槽了一下自己的恶趣味后，桐生战兔还是放弃了这个想法，毕竟搭讪还是友好一点比较好。

“你下次早20分钟来就能吃到这家店的早餐。”意外听到这句话的万丈龙我转头看向了旁边的男人，下意识地伸手摸了一下后颈后开口：“谢谢，我不经常来这边上课，不太清楚这一点。”

“不会只是这学期开学来过一次吧？”问完这句话，桐生战兔看到了一头棕发的人脸上一闪而过的窘迫，愉悦地勾起了嘴角。

万丈龙我对上他的视线，隔着镜片，还是感觉到了他眼神里流露出的毫不掩饰的得意，真让人讨厌。

看到对方脸上更加明显地不耐烦，桐生战兔开玩笑道：“真的被我说中了，你这个表情不会是生气了吧？”

那道声音里的愉悦让他忍不住右手握紧了拳头，好想打人啊。万丈龙我觉得自己今天不适合出门，不出门就不会遇上这个跟他过不去的人，他咬了下后槽牙，盯着对方的眼睛不悦地说：“你说话友好点会死吗？”

炸毛的狗狗果然很可爱，他想，满足了自己的恶趣味后，桐生战兔毫不吝啬地给了他一个可以称得上灿烂的笑容，一边接过自己的咖啡一边说：“那我请你吃午饭好了，作为惹你生气的补偿。”

万丈龙我因为那个笑容有些愣住了，一时间不知道该怎么反应，甚至没注意他到底说了什么，只是盯着面前的人拿起笔在餐巾纸上写些什么的动作，直到他再次靠近才回过神。

“我等你下课。”这句话从离他左耳几厘米的距离传来，开口时呼出的热气打在他的耳朵上，接着那张写了字的餐巾纸被放进了他的棒球外套口袋里。

万丈龙我在他离开后，伸手揉了下自己开始发热的耳朵，一时有些反应不过来。上一秒还在打趣他，下一秒就开始暧昧地调戏，到底是怎么回事啊。

听着讲台上教授讲课的背景音，万丈龙我盯着那张纸上的“デート？”陷入了长时间的纠结。因为一个笑容就沦陷也太逊了点，但不可抑制地满脑子都是他的笑容和在自己耳边带着调情意味说的那句话。终于在快要下课时，他给桐生战兔留给他的号码发了条消息：约会是什么意思？

很快收到了回复：就是你认为的意思..你上课是在生物楼吗？

你怎么知道？

因为我是天才啊

哪有人会说自己是天才，也太尴尬了吧

你下课了吗？快点下来，我要饿死了 

收拾完自己的东西走出教室，万丈龙我站在走廊上往楼下看了眼，觉得今天这栋楼门口的人有点多，正在疑惑发生了什么事情的时候，他注意到了楼下和一些学生聊天，或者说被很多女生围住的桐生战兔，突然有点想跑路。

结果刚下了楼梯，还没准备从其他的门出去，桐生战兔就看到了他，然后分出注意力跟他招手，该来的还是会来的，终究是没躲过去。

顶着过多的关注走向大门的那几秒，万丈龙我觉得自己就像是动物园里被参观的猴子，尴尬得他想直接人间蒸发。

很快，桐生老师有了男朋友这件事情就在学校传开了，即使他们那时候还只是约了一次会的关系而已。

这学期剩下的周三上午，万丈龙我都会跑去理科教学楼区，只是不是每次都呆在人体解剖学课的教室或实验室里。

“战兔。”万丈龙我直接推门进了办公室。

“你怎么又逃课了？”桐生战兔从电脑屏幕上移开视线，看向走近的人，虽然说的话是在抱怨，语气里却一点抱怨的意味也没有。

“我又不怎么听得进去，待着太无聊了。”

“不怕挂科？”桐生战兔说完搂住万丈龙我的腰，把脸埋进他的衣服，闭上眼睛充电。

万丈龙我伸手揉了把桐生战兔的头发，理所当然地回答他 ：“大不了你考前帮我复习嘛。”


	2. just another date

听到办公室门被推开的声音，战兔没有抬头就知道了来人是谁，因为每次不敲门就直接闯进他办公室的只有一个人。

等他保存完处理到一半的数据，抬头看过去，万丈已经走到了他面前，接着坐上了他的桌子，对上他的视线后喊了声：“战兔。”

战兔注意到了他鼻梁上的创可贴。也许是因为受了伤心情不好，又或者是他们有超过两周没见面的原因，他察觉到了现在居高临下看着他的人语气里的抱怨和委屈。

“怎么受伤了？你都这么大的人了还和别人打架啊。”

“踢球时候不小心擦伤了。”没有预料中情绪激动的反驳，万丈只是淡淡地陈述了事实，看来是真的心情不好。

“最近的训练还顺利吗？”

“嗯。”回答完这个问题，万丈从桌子上跳下来，下一秒跨坐到了战兔的腿上，接着双手抱住他的身体，把下巴放上了他的肩。

战兔有一瞬间的僵硬，他们有段时间没有这么近地肢体接触了，一时有些不知道手该往哪里放。

当然还有部分原因是，万丈明显是刚训练完，洗完澡就直接跑过来了，头发还没完全干好，洗发水的味道钻入鼻腔，刺激着他的神经。

短暂的反应后，他把手环上了万丈的腰。

“战兔。”

“嗯？”又是那样的语气，战兔觉得自己似乎应该说点什么哄一下此刻心情不太好的人，可一时又想不到该说什么，索性还是先等万丈开口告诉他发生了什么再开始考虑。

“我们好长时间没去约会了。”

这个好长时间大概有三周的样子，对于确定关系还没多长时间的他们来说，是有些久了。

这段时间战兔在忙着自己的实验，又要上课，直到这两天只剩下数据处理了才相对闲了下来，万丈这边在为球赛加紧训练，几乎除了在比赛就是在训练。

结果就是万丈每天训练完就没有精力再穿过整个校园去找战兔了，另一边，战兔也没有时间跑去看他的比赛，期间他们连面也没能见，更别说约会了。

“对不起，最近有个重要的实验，没时间去看你的比赛。”

“你不用道歉，没时间也不是你能决定的。”万丈在他侧颈的皮肤落下一个吻，接着说：“我没有生气，只是想问你明天有时间去约会吗？我明天没有训练，不行的话，就要等决赛完才有时间了。”

战兔觉得上帝真的在开他玩笑，好巧不巧他明天已经有了安排：“明天有个天体物理的展览，去参加的任务被推到我头上了，答应了又没办法不去，你想一起吗？”

战兔本来是想着，参加完展览，就可以有理由把剩下的实验丢给其他人，找时间去约会，也就没推辞，结果却失算了。

“不去，想想就很无聊。”万丈几乎是瞬间拒绝。

“一起的话，结束我们还有时间去约会，不然就要等到你决赛完了。好好考虑一下再回答，龙我。”

意料之中，万丈还是同意了，只是没有那么情愿罢了。

拉开些距离后，战兔吻上了万丈的唇，舌尖探进去和他的纠缠在一起，结束后又意犹未尽地轻咬他的下唇。

战兔的吻落在万丈的喉结，舌尖舔舐后轻轻地用牙齿厮磨，留下不算明显的痕迹。万丈的手在过程中滑向了战兔的牛仔裤，一只手覆上他开始起反应的地方揉了一把，另一只手很快解开他的裤子。

察觉到事情有些过火，战兔拉开他们间的距离，盯着万丈的眼睛说：“你们决赛前不能这么放纵吧？”

“我又没说要做到底，用手来一发不算过分吧。”万丈说着继续得寸进尺地把手伸了进去，惹来战兔的一声闷哼：“而且你都硬了，这种情况也没办法停下啊。”

“你锁门了吗？”嘴上这么问着，战兔也伸手解开了万丈的裤子。

“闭嘴吧。”身上急需灭火的人，扣住他的后颈，用吻堵上了他的嘴，舌尖急切地探入口腔攻城略地。

其实，一起去看物理展览也没有万丈想象中的那么无聊。出于对黑洞、天体的好奇，加上战兔努力用通俗易懂的语言进行的科普，他还是觉得有些展区挺有意思的。

至于战兔给出的结论背后物理原理的解释，他选择性的屏蔽了。

逛完展览出来，他们去附近商场找了家店吃东西。才下午五点，战兔并没觉得自己需要在这个时间进食，只是点了杯饮料。对面的万丈却表示自己消耗了太多脑细胞，需要用食物来弥补。对此，他忍不住翻了个白眼。

陪着万丈去看鞋的时间，战兔只是在一边看着他，毕竟他没有什么收集球鞋的爱好，只是这样偶尔悠闲地浪费时间的感觉也还不错。

逛完出门他们并没有去看电影，而是去了球场。

踢了不到五分钟时间，战兔就宣告自己今日份的运动结束了，随即躺在草坪上不动了。

万丈在他旁边坐下来，伸手替他整理好额前被风吹乱的刘海：“战兔，决赛你会来看吗？”

“我会去看的。”战兔觉得无论如何他都会去看。

“那就之后球赛见了。”

“嗯。”战兔说完伸手把万丈拉倒在自己身上，把他搂进怀里继续说：“龙我，你之后训练注意别受伤。”

“我知道。”万丈把脸埋进战兔的卫衣，接着几个轻吻落在了他耳后的皮肤上。

战兔的呼吸打在他的耳朵上，跟他们第一次见面那天一样，万丈很快就察觉到自己的耳尖开始发热。

决赛那天，选了个前排的位置的结果就是，战兔发现自己被一群全程激动的学生包围了，显得他有些格格不入。

不过幸运的是，认出他之后，大家只是打了招呼，没有八卦地继续问些什么。

万丈在球场上带球、过人、射门的样子是他从来没有见过的，跟他平时的差距不小。

可能是有些年龄差的缘故，万丈在他眼里一直是可爱的，但球场上的他却带着明显又难以忽视的攻击性，是那种散发雄性荷尔蒙的吸引人，战兔不禁再次感慨自己的眼光真的优秀。

上半场的2：0延续到下半场变成了3：1，这个比分一直持续到了比赛结束。

和队友在场上庆祝完，万丈就找到他的位置走了过去，也不管周围盯着他们的目光，直接抱住他，把脸埋进了他的肩。

“祝贺你们赢了比赛。”战兔在他耳边说，一边注意到他们成了这一片区域的焦点，不过这一刻他并不在乎那些视线，或许还有镜头。

如果之前桐生老师有男朋友这个消息只能说是八卦，那球场事件之后就是当事人亲自认证的事实了。


End file.
